To Catch a Butterfly
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Levi tries to woo an oblivious Eren, with the help of Hanji and Petra. Riren/Ereri
1. Chapter 1

**To Catch a Butterfly**

_I only ask to be free. The butterflies are free. -Charles Dickens_

I couldn't remember the last time I felt warmth. The countless number of deaths and suffering left me cold. It numbed my heart, and left me to build walls as high as the ones humanity itself had built. The pain cut deep into my heart. I wanted to save them all; I wanted to protect them, but there was nothing I could do. I watched so many of my friends, comrades, brothers and sisters die that I'd lost count. Their faces would flash through my mind whenever I closed my eyes. Their faces would haunt me in my dreams. Every night I would see them again. I watched their eyes, once so full of passion and life dull and die out before my very eyes. No matter how hard I ran, I couldn't reach them.

As I grew older, my heart grew harder. I stopped letting anyone in. I shut myself away from any feelings or emotions that could weigh on my already heavy heart. I couldn't bear losing anyone else. I let the faces of all the soldiers blur together. If I couldn't remember their faces, how could they haunt me? So I let the cold envelop my heart, and I began pushing everyone away. I stopped feeling. I felt myself slipping away into the cold.

Everything melded together until there was no color. My life was black and white and occasionally stained red by the blood of the fallen. I worked hard to rid myself of the foul red. The blood of the fallen cried out to me and haunted me once more. I scrubbed and cleaned to obsessive levels. I spent countless hours bleaching and disinfecting. The color was a stain in my otherwise guarded life.

I lost myself as I fell deeper. The thirst for revenge was thing only thing that kept me sane. The pain was my only reminder that I was indeed still alive, no matter how dead I felt inside. The passion and the flame that once ignited me was long dead. It seemed like time was frozen, until I met him.

A surge of electricity burned through me when I met those green eyes. The passion that resonated from the boy was like a roaring flame. The flames licked at my cold heart and stirred a part of me I had long locked away. His eyes were wide and defiant. They were the brightest shade of teal green I had ever seen, and stuck out like a sore thumb in my black and white world. He looked so young, with a round and angelic face. His hair was a fine shade of chocolate brown, and despite being covered in dirt and filth, I could tell _the boy was beautiful_. He was like no other. He watched me with wonder when I saved him and an unfamiliar feeling flowed through me.

It would be a few days until I would see the boy with the teal eyes again. The next time we met, it seemed like his life was once again in my hands. I was determined to save the boy again. As I watched him in court that fateful, I was pleasantly surprised at the vigor of the boy when he mouthed off. His flame burned through me and ignited my cold heart. It hurt me a bit to deliver such a beating to the angelic boy with the burning heart.

Eren Jaeger.

His name rolled off my lips with ease. After ensuring his enlistment with the scouts, I demanded Erwin to let me have the boy as my charge. He was shocked, but agreed none the less. He was surprised by my sudden demand, whether it be my angry insistence or sudden bout of passion, I don't know. I stood for hours in that filthy dungeon until the boy awoke. My stomach stirred as his eyes fluttered open. He didn't even bat an eye when I spoke to him with harsh words. He words and his wide eyes answered the question that had been plaguing me since I met him at the battle of Trost. Nothing would be the same anymore.

I wasn't able to push him out like the others. Eren Jaeger was different. He initially captivated me with his roaring passion, and somehow I began inadvertently ensnared by those teal green eyes. They were bursting with so much life I found myself drowning in them. His eyes could be wide with childlike innocence one moment, and shift to undying rage in the next moment. It didn't help that the boy was completely enamored by this hero pedestal he had placed me on. I couldn't cut him down with my angry words. He didn't even flinch when I resorted to physical reprimands.

I found myself haunted by his big green eyes in my dreams. I would hear his laugh, like tinkling bells tickling my ears as I slept. It lulled me to sleep, and for the first time in a long time, I wasn't plagued by the gruesome horrors of my usual dreams. I would dream of his smile, wide and toothy, and found myself oddly at ease. It made my heart ache.

What did it all mean? I was always eager to see the green eyed boy. I relished in his passionate emotion, although I preferred it when his features settled in a smile. Eren's smile was like a ray of sunshine. It was eager and genuine; unlike the fake smiles I had become accustomed to seeing. His smile made my heart flutter, in a way that it hadn't in a very long time. Could it be that I had developed feeling for the youth? After years of shutting everyone out, how had I let Eren slip past my walls and into my heart? I would be lying if I said his warmth didn't warm my cold heart. I didn't have much experience with friendships, and what I felt for Eren was different. My heart fluttered when he smiled at me. I even felt a smile tug at my lips whenever I watched the clumsy boy's antics. A wave of jealousy hit me whenever I watched Eren with his little friends. I wanted Eren to smile, and I wanted to be the one to make him smile. Shit, I was in love.

The thought hit me like a 10 meter Titan. Humanity's Strongest was in love, with an underage boy. Yes, I had fallen for the boy. It seemed as though even I was susceptible to Eren's boyish charm. He was so similar to me, stubborn, strong, and determined. Yet, we were vastly different (aside from the age gap) he was headstrong and I was tactful, he was hotheaded and I was levelheaded, Eren was a whirlwind of emotion, and I simply was not. Eren had stirred the flame within me and I was determined to tell him of my feelings, before it was too late. I'd been hiding from my emotions for too long. War was never a time to indulge in love, but if I didn't try now, I might not have a chance later on. It was now or never.

"Hanji, Petra, I need to speak with you privately after lunch" I said. I waited until lunch ended and everyone left the mess hall and I locked the door.

"Levi Heichou?" Petra asked me as I sat down, "What's this about? What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need some medicine? Should I experiment on you? You know it's a proven fact that Titan saliva can cure the common cold," Hanji squealed.

I kept my normal emotionless expression as I addressed them, "It's about Eren."

"What about Eren?" Petra asked worriedly, "Has he done something wrong?"

"No—"

"Did he accidently turn into a Titan? Do I have to run more experiments? Should I collect Titan saliva for him?" Hanji asked.

"No."

"Then what?" the two women asked eagerly.

"I need your help. I think I'm in love with him, and I want to woo him," I deadpanned.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love is like a butterfly; it goes where it pleases and it pleases wherever it goes. It settles upon you when you least expect it.–Unknown_

I wasn't very familiar with the concept of love. I had a few lovers in the past, but none made me feel as alive as Eren. The boy kept me sane just by breathing, and he didn't even know it. I knew I would need help, so I ended up recruiting the two women I knew most in my endeavor. Upon hearing my blatant confession, Petra and Hanji descended upon me like hungry wolves.

"Heichou that's so sweet!" Petra cooed.

"I knew you had a heart somewhere in that tiny body!" Hanji laughed.

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as the women prodded me with questions. Their shit eating grins beamed at me as they edged closer to me. Their excitement was overwhelming to say the least.

"Calm down," I demanded as they scooted their chairs to sit on either side of me, "If you keep acting like lunatics I will no longer require your assistance."

"No need to be drastic!" Hanji said raising her hands, "Of course we want to help you. We're just so excited, but we are calm now."

I huffed in disapproval. Women were so strange. Thank the gods I'd fallen in love with another man. Eren was much simpler.

"Heichou, what exactly do you need us to do?" Petra asked as she fought to contain her enthusiasm.

"I want to woo him. I don't want to be blunt and direct like I normally am. I want to go all out for Eren," I replied after some careful thought.

The two women looked at each other and fought to contain their giggling behind their hands. They had a light pink brushed across their cheeks as they recomposed themselves. I rolled my eyes at the pitiful display in front of me.

"Does Eren know how you feel?" Hanji asked.

"No."

"Okay well that's a start. Since you want to court Eren, which by the way I find very admirable of you Levi," Hanji said with a wink, "I suggest you go the simple route. Ease up on him, don't be so mean. If you want him to like you, you can't treat him like a monster."

"I don't think he's a monster," I growled.

"Levi Heichou, Hanji is right. You're very hard on Eren; he doesn't know that you don't think he's a monster. How is he supposed to know how you feel if you don't express it? If you want to woo him, you must be willing to open up to him. You need to talk to him nicely, and get to know him. If you get to know him you'll be able to find a path to his heart Heichou. You're a good man; I know you have it in you."

Talk to the brat, huh? That would be nearly impossible. He was already surrounded by his little friends. Getting past them to steal his attention away would be difficult, especially with Mikasa Ackerman around. The girl was possessive, and I was starting to wonder if she had a sister complex. Luckily Eren was cleaning the stables today while everyone else was in hand-to-hand combat class. I pushed out of my chair after I was done conversing with Petra and Hanji, and quietly made my way down to the stables.

My heart was pounding harder than it should have. Eren had always caused my stomach to flutter uncontrollably and now that I was seeking his favor, the fluttering got worse. I tried to maintain my usual poker face as I reached the stables, but I could feel my confidence crumbling as I saw Eren.

He looked like an angel. My breath hitched in my throat as my eyes settled on him. He was diligently sweeping the stables. His teal green eyes were focused and his brow was furrowed. His petal pink lips were pulled into a tight scowl. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and I found myself longing to wipe it away with my handkerchief. I coughed loudly to make my presence known.

"Heichou!" he yelled as he dropped the broom and gave me a sloppy salute.

"At ease Jaeger," I said after I returned the salute, "I just wanna talk; you don't have to be so uptight."

"Yes sir!" he replied, still standing as straight as a board.

"Look, ignore all the military courtesies for now, Eren. You can call me Levi or you can call me sir, whatever you feel more comfortable with, okay?" I asked as I quirked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes…sir," he answered as he let his shoulder slump a bit, "what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

I flinched a bit when he called me sir, but I was satisfied when he relaxed. I walked out of the stables and leaned against the wall. I motioned for Eren to follow. With suspicious eyes, he sat on the ground next to me, cross legged. He looked like an oversized child as he gazed at me with wide, innocent eyes. I smirked at the sight.

"How are you adjusting?" I asked.

"Oh, quite well Hei-sir. Thank you for asking," Eren said nervously twiddling his thumbs.

"Good. Is everybody treating you well?"

"Well…"

I clenched my hand at his hesitation. It was no secret the other soldiers didn't trust Eren. When Eren first joined, he would receive beatings from the soldiers who feared his titan shifting powers, much to my anger. I punished the perpetrators tenfold, but that was no guarantee everyone would treat him fairly. It broke my heart to see the sweet, angelic boy be treated so harshly.

I took a deep breath and tried to soften my tone, "Remember what I've told you Eren. You have to trust me. You're my charge, so it's my responsibility to look after your wellbeing."

"W-well I mean it's no big deal," Eren said nervously scratching his head.

"Then tell me," I demanded.

"Sometimes Auruo and the other soldiers rough me up when they're on guard," he mumbled.

"Did they hurt you?" I asked angrily.

"N-no not too much. They just push me around and call me names sometimes," Eren said as he pulled his knees into his chest, "I can't say I blame them. I'm a monster."

His words ate away at me as I looked at Eren. He looked like a wounded animal. His eyes were sad and downcast with tears threatening to spill over. One of the things I admired mist about Eren was his charisma and his happiness. This version of Eren was unacceptable. I knelt down beside Eren and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He tried to shy away from me half hearedly. As he looked up at me, a single tear fell down his cheek, and I lifted a trembling hand to brush it away.

"Eren Jaeger, you are not a monster," I said.

Eren lowered his head to the ground once more and sniffled. He tightened his grip on his knees as he tried to shirk away from me.

"Eren," I growled.

I reached out and grabbed Eren's chin. I forced his face up and I met his eyes. I tried to shift my normally expressionless face into a kind one. Silent tears slid down his face as my gray eyes met his green eyes.

"Eren," I began softly this time, "you are not a monster. You're a good soldier and a good boy. Don't let any idiots tell you any different. You may be hotheaded and impulsive, but you have more determination then anyone I've ever met. Believe me, okay?"

"Y-yes sir," Eren murmured as I wiped his remaining tears.

"Good boy, now let's talk about something else," I said as I resumed my position on the wall, "What's your favorite color?"

Eren sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve, which was disgusting by the way, "My favorite color? May I ask why sir?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood," I said, trying to cover my obvious interest.

"It's blue," he responded.

"May I ask why?" I questioned.

"When we were kids, Armin had a picture book that his grandfather gave him. There were pictures of a liquid fire, tall mountains and giant amounts of salt water called an ocean. I promised myself, as well as Armin and Mikasa that we would see the ocean one day…" Eren said with a faraway look.

"Hmm, that's rather thoughtful brat," I said as I edged off the wall, "it's time for dinner, so let's go Eren."

"But sir I haven't finished cleaning!" Eren protested as he jumped to his feet.

"You can finish later brat, come on, let's go eat that slop they call food," I said as Eren and I walked toward the castle.

So his favorite color was blue, and he wants to see the ocean? Maybe Petra and Hanji would be of some use after all. They're suggestions seemed to work. For the moment, I was content. But later tonight, I would have a bone to pick with Auruo and the rest of Eren's harassers.

**Thanks for the positive feedback everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_We delight in the beauty of the butterfly, but rarely admit the changes it has gone through to achieve that beauty. -Maya Angelou_

"Is this really necessary?" I grumbled as nimble hands ran through my hair, "I'm a grown man after all. I think I know how to dress myself."

"Oh, but Heichou you want to look your best when you're trying to woo Eren don't you? You never do anything with your hair, you just let it lay limp," Petra protested as she continued to slick Levi's hair back.

"Don't be so grumpy shorty," Hanji laughed as she smoothed my collar for the umpteenth time, "You asked us for help, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," I scoffed as their hands continued to poke and prod at me.

The two women insisted that I court Eren like a proper gentleman. I was putting much stock into my feelings for Eren, and I couldn't fathom what would happen if the boy rejected me. So far Eren proved as dense as a rock when it came to my feelings. He seemed oblivious to my subtle hints. It was annoying, but at the same time his innocence warmed my cold heart. Eren stirred long forgotten feelings within my heart with his passionate nature. To be frank, the boy was precious to me, and my heart long for his warmth.

Eren was a fresh splash of color in my otherwise dull life. I'm hardly one to believe in that love at first sight bullshit, but I would be lying if I said I didn't feel a spark the first time I met those green eyes. It wasn't love, but it sure as hell was attraction, plain and simple. The boy was a godsend. Ironically, they dubbed him Humanity's last Hope. Upon finding out Eren was a Titan shifter, I was appalled. The thought of those bright green eyes on a filthy Titan were enough to make me gag. But when I stared into those green eyes when again at court, I realized the boy was a monster of another kind. He had a thirst for blood, a thirst that stared back at me anytime I looked at a mirror. As I so mercilessly beat him in the courtroom, I knew he wouldn't shift into a Titan. I knew he could be controlled, because he was no threat to humanity. Eren Jaeger was no more a threat than those pigs that sat fat and proud within the safety of the walls while we did all the work. He was no more a monster than I. It was then I swore to protect Eren.

It took me a while to admit to myself the brat held a special place in my heart. Maybe it was my pride, or maybe it was fear. I had built walls around my heart and being the fucking Titan he was Eren smashed them all down. He wormed his way into my heart with his stupid puppy dog eyes and his contagious laugh. I feared the power the shitty brat unknowingly held over me. After some careful thought, I decided to stop being a pansy. Life was too short to deny what I was feeling. I could very well die at any moment without ever having the chance to tell Eren how I felt, so I decided to stop fucking around and man up.

As much as I wanted to just shake the annoyingly tall boy and scream my feelings at him, I decided against it. The brat could just outright reject me, or he could go along with my feelings to please me. I figured if I could woo the boy, I could earn a spot in his heart as he had mine. And besides, Eren was special, and if anyone deserved special treatment, it was him.

When the women finished preening me, Petra handed me a mirror, "See Heichou? You look very handsome," she said with a lingering smile.

"And I used a hair gel I created myself using—"Hanji began but stopped when Petra elbowed her in the ribs.

I held the mirror and looked at myself. My hair had been slicked back in a professional manor, leaving my face bare. My sharp cheekbones were much more prominent after Petra dusted a bit of powder across my face. I argued that I didn't wear makeup, but Petra insisted saying it wouldn't be too noticeable. My cold steel gray eyes stared back at me under my hooded lids and I handed Hanji the mirror with a grunt.

"Not bad," I mumbled, "Now let's get some breakfast I'm fucking hungry."

The pair laughed as they gathered their supplies and tucked them away in my desk drawer. They were acting like giddy school girls and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. After they finished tiding up we headed out.

The women mindlessly chattered as we left my office and headed toward to mess hall. I got a few confused glances from the other soldiers, but nobody dare commented anything to me aloud. A few female soldiers ran away with heated faces upon seeing me. I hadn't the slightest idea why, but it was enough to send Petra and Hanji into another fit of giggles. As we headed toward the kitchen, I heard a few familiar voices arguing.

"You stupid horse face!"

"Whatever you suicidal bastard. You snooze you lose. I'm a growing boy, and that last biscuit was screaming my name."

"Guys please, stop fighting!"

There was a loud crash and the sound of boots shuffling across the ground. A few angry grunts could be heard as well as heavy panting. There was no doubt in my mind those shitty brats were getting into a fight. Petra looked at me with a concerned look on her face. I let out an aggravated sigh as I opened the door to the kitchen. The sight alone was enough to send me into an angry rage.

Eren and his little classmates from 104 had created a huge mess. They stared at me with guilty eyes as I burst through the kitchen doors. There was broken glass and food all over the ground. Sasha Braus was attempting to eat the food off the ground. The horse faced boy Jean was covered in grits and was being restrained by Armin Arlert and Connie Springer. Mikasa Ackerman looked like she wanted to scream bloody murder as she hovered over Eren. And Eren was on the ground clutching his bleeding nose. Upon seeing an injured Eren sitting on the filthy ground, my blood boiled. It was foolish of me to be enraged by the bleeding boy because I knew he would heal, but an irrational anger set over me upon seeing the sweet, angelic face contorted in anger as he bled.

"What the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

"I-I'm sorry Heichou, Jean and Eren got into a little disagreement," Armin Arlert stuttered as he shook.

"It wasn't my fault! He hit me first Heichou!" Jean protested.

I glared at the boy and he shrunk down a bit. He was always getting into fights with Eren, and he always knew the right things to push Eren's buttons. I had no personal vendetta against the boy, but he hurt Eren, and that was unacceptable. After Eren told me Auruo and his friends were beating on Eren, I immediately punished them by making them work long, laborious hours until they dropped to the ground in pain.

On top of all that, the stupid brats had made a huge mess in the kitchen. I would go easy on them because they were Eren's friends I decided.

"Since you all have so much energy this damn early in the morning, you'll clean up this mess and you will each run ten laps around the castle, understood?" I growled as I stared at the teens. They wordlessly nodding and started cleaning. As Mikasa pulled Eren to his feet and began fawning over him, I frowned, "Not you Jaeger, you come with me."

If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. Mikasa shot daggers at me and tightened her grip on Eren's arm, "With all due respect Heichou, Eren is fine, I'll take care of him."

I didn't let my annoyance betray my face, and I kept my usual expressionless face, "Are you disobeying a command from your senior officer, Ackerman?"

"No sir, but I wouldn't want Eren to waste your precious time. I'll take him to the infirmary," she said.

"Give Eren to me Ackerman, he is my charge and my responsibility. I'll take care of him. That's an order," I growled.

As soon as the words left my lips, we engaged in a deadly standoff. Mikasa stared me down with a vicious look as I glared at her with a bored look. I could hear Hanji's breath catch in her voice as Mikasa and I battled for dominance. We glared at each other with malice. She was a tough one, with her demented sister complex, but I was stronger. Ackerman was no match for me. Eren was mine.

Eren made a nervous cough. Mikasa pulled her lips into a tight scowl and dropped her eyes.

"Yes Heichou," she said begrudgingly.

I smirked at her with a superior look in my eyes as I beckoned Eren to me with my hand. He ran to me like a dog to his master and Mikasa clenched her fist. I flashed her one last smug look before turning on my heel and walking away. Levi 1/ Mikasa 0

Eren followed me with blood dripping down his nose the entire him. His eyes still held a bit of an angry look.

"Levi, why don't you take Eren to you room? I know you wouldn't want to take him to the dirty infirmary where all those nasty germs are, right?" Hanji asked with a sly look.

I shot her a confused look before Petra spoke, "That's right Heichou, and your room is the cleanest in the castle! We can treat Eren's wounds in there."

The scheming women wordlessly pulled Eren and I into my quarters. I quirked an eyebrow at them and they smiled. There was a devious glint in their eyes.

"I'm going to get some bandages!" Hanji called.

"I'll go fix your tea Levi Heichou!" Petra called.

The two snakes backed out of my room and closed the door behind them. I stared at the door blankly before turning to Eren. He looked at me with a confused look, as if awaiting my next command. I sighed as I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to him. He pressed it to his nose and I watched as the white fabric turned crimson. I sat Eren down on the bed and tapped my foot nervously.

"Lean your head back and pinch your nose. Don't you dare get any blood on my bed," I commanded as I took the filthy handkerchief from him. I tossed it in the waste basket behind me.

"Like dis Heichdo?" Eren asked in a nasally tone.

The boy looked at me with wide eyes, like a child seeking approval. It was a very precious sight, and I took a mental picture of Eren sitting on my bed, looking up at me with his big puppy dog eyes. The boy was so damn adorable it was kind of infuriating. I couldn't form any coherent words and I grunted in response. Eren's smile dropped a little, and I felt a frown tug at my lips. I suppose a little praise never hurt anyone.

"Good boy, but you need to pinch the bridge of your nose like this," I said as demonstrated, tightly pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and fore finger.

He imitated me and beamed at me with a toothy smile. His eyes lit up as he smiled at me and I felt a warm feeling stir within my heart. I fished out another handkerchief out of my pocket and began wiping away the blood from Eren's tanned face. When I was done, I raised another handkerchief to his face and placed it lightly atop his nose.

"Blow," I commanded.

"Ahw, Heichou come on, I'm not a baby. I can blow my own nose!" Eren whined as he dropped his hand from his face.

I rolled my eyes and gave his nose a light squeeze. Eren looked at me with an annoyed expression and unwittingly blew into the handkerchief. I squeezed his nose as he blew and subconsciously scolded myself for indulging in such filthy acts for the sake of the boy. I effortlessly tossed the handkerchiefs into the waste basket again and looked down at Eren. Eren immediately sat up. Luckily, he became less tense after I had that talk with his out in the stables. He began to trust me more, and he wasn't as uptight.

"So what was all that about back there in the kitchen?" I asked as I tapped my foot.

"I dunno Heichou, I got into another fight with Jean, he's just so damn annoying. I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to cause you any trouble," Eren pouted with childlike anger.

"And why pray tell were you fighting him?"

"Well I was extra hungry because I was helping Hanji with an experiment. I get so exhausted when I turn into my Titan form, and Jean wouldn't let me have the last biscuit at breakfast."

I looked down at the boy in front of me and sighed, "All that for some food?" He nodded. "Eren Jaeger you are such a hungry little bastard."

He laughed sheepishly and began to play with the hem of his shirt, which of covered in blood. I frowned again.

"Oi, your shirt is filthy, take it off, I think I have a new one that might fit you," I said, a bit too excited than I should be at the prospect of seeing Eren topless.

"That's really not necessary Heichou, but thank you," he said as he removed his shirt. His cheeks were heated.

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I got the largest shirt I had out of my wardrobe. I watched Eren out of the corner of my eye and felt my own cheeks heat up. His chest was tanned and toned. The boy wasn't as built as I, but I could see the soft outline of his chest and the v that dipped below his belt. There was no doubt, Eren Jaeger was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He was much prettier than any man or woman I had ever met, and I desired him so desperately. I unconsciously bit my lip. The boy had no idea what he was doing to me.

"Oh, and by the way Heichou, you look really nice today, are you going somewhere?" Eren asked with childlike curiosity. His eyes were wide and innocent and his voice was as soft as velvet.

My cheeks flared up even more, and I threw the shirt over Eren's face as I fought to recompose myself. How could he not understand what he was doing to me? The kid was oblivious!

"No you shitty little brat, I'm not going anywhere but…thank you," I mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure if he heard me.

I clenched my fist as he fumbled with the shirt. He put the shirt on slowly and teasingly and I wanted to die. How did the boy not know? I bit back a groan as he slipped the shirt on and covered his torso once more. How was it possible for one human to be so tantalizing? It was almost sinful. I continued to ogle the boy under the guise of my poker face.

"You need to grow out of that temper, Jaeger, it's gonna get you in trouble in the future," I said, "It'll save you a lot of strife to mellow out."

"I know, sir, believe I am working on it," he said as he scratched the back of his head, "I've changed a lot since I got here."

"I know."

"You, what sir?"

"I know you've changed a lot Eren. You may still be hotheaded and clumsy, but you grew out of a lot of other bad habits. You're not as arrogant, and you've started to trust us. You're much more responsible than you once were, three weeks ago, I would have never trusted you with the laundry. You're cleaning skills have improved although they're not quite perfect yet. You're growing up…though you're still a brat," I said with a smirk.

"Really sir?…that means a lot to me to hear you say that. Thank you," Eren said in a soft tone.

A ghost of a smile played across my lips as I looked at Eren. He really was a good kid…he just didn't know it. It often saddened me to know that the boy thought so little of himself. While I may not praise the kid often, I honestly thought pretty highly of him. He was like a caterpillar going through metamorphosis, and one day I knew he would be a butterfly. I just hoped I would live to see the day.

"Ughhh…so hungry…" Eren whined as he tucked his shirt in, "Heichou I know you're going to punish me for the fight with Jean, and I understand, I swear I do, but may I please get some breakfast sir?" Eren asked, clasping his hands together in front of him with a big puppy dog pout.

The green eyes bore into me and weakened my defenses. I felt my eyebrow twitched as I focused on the soft, plump petal pink lips that were pouted into the most adorable face that damn kid had ever graced me with. They looked soft and luscious, and I longed for the day I could taste the lips and claim them for myself. His cheeks puffed out a bit as he pouted and I felt like reaching out and gripping them. Eren Jaeger was going to be the death of me.

"Breakfast is probably over now brat…" I began and his pout deepened, if that was even possible, "but…" his eyes lit up," I suppose we can set aside your punishment for the time being and I can make you some breakfast. And don't you dare say no and go on about how you don't want to be a burden or I swear I will kick you right in the face until your nose bleeds again."

"Thank you so much sir!" Eren squealed with a big smile.

"Whatever you little brat, you sound like a dying pig," I said as we exited my room.

With my back turned, I let out my own little smile. Eren's smiles were like rays of sunshine, and for the moment, I was content that I was the cause of the boy's smile. That thought alone was enough to fuel me for the rest of the day.

When we reached the kitchen I started preparing Eren some food. The other soldiers always ate all of the slop they called food, so I would need to make Eren something fresh. Eren had protested and insisted I let him help, but I said no, for fear he might make the kitchen any dirtier than it already was. And although I'd never say it aloud, I enjoyed pampering the little shit. He lived a dungeon for fuck's sake; he deserved some nice treatment for once. I settled on preparing him eggs, grits, and a toast. When I was finished, I set down a steaming plate in front of Eren, who sat at a small table at the corner of the kitchen. I set my plate down, and sat in front of Eren, who disgustingly gobbled down the food. Bits and pieces of food stuck to his face and his happily munched.

"Mmm, fanks Heichoo dis dastes great!" Eren exclaimed as he gave me a good luck at the inside of his mouth.

"Close your mouth when you eat brat," I exclaimed as I wiped his face with a napkin, "Shit, you can't even eat without making a mess."

"Ahm dorry Heichoo," he said speaking with his mouth full again, "but dis dastes so good! Id tastes like my mom's cooking!" he said, as a nostalgic look spread across his face.

I furrowed my brow as I watched the boy eat. I reminded him of his mother? That wouldn't do. No, that wouldn't do at all. I wanted to woo Eren into being my lover, not baby him and be his new mother. I had to be a bit more forward. I yanked the spoon away from Eren and wiped his face again gently.

"Look at you Jaeger, you're making such a mess. Do I need to feed you?" I asked, attempting to make my face softer and my voice seductive. But judging from the way Eren eyed me with a suspicious look, I think I only succeeding in making myself look and sound constipated.

"I'm not a baby Heichou, I think I can eat on my own," he said.

I cupped his chin gently and lifted a spoon to his pink lips, "Open," I said as I poked his soft lips with the spoon. I let my thumb graze across his lips to reiterate my point.

He reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the food. I attempted to make my voice sound seductive again as I spooned more food into the boys mouth, "If you're a baby, than I guess you're my baby. You are my charge. _Let me take care of you_," I purred.

He cocked his head to the side after hearing my words and a strange look crossed his face. He chewed quietly as he studied my face, "There now, better?" I cooed.

He nodded, and wordlessly chewed his food as he continued to study my face. I tried to relax my muscles into a soft look, rather than my normal, bored expression. My eyebrow twitched as I strained the muscles in my face. Eren looked at me like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth and continued to chew.

"Good boy, one more bite. Good, good. Would you like some juice?" I asked.

"Yes please Heichou," he said as his wet tongue peaked out of his mouth and licked the corner of his mouth. It was adorable to say the least. As his pink tongue swept across his lips I almost laughed at the boy's innocence. He was licking his lips in front of me while I attempted to flirt with him, and he didn't even know it.

"Allow me," I said as I cupped his cheek and wiped his face with a napkin. As I gazed into his eyes I could feel his cheeks heat up, and a light pink painted his face. I smirked and bent down a bit closer to his face, "You're a dirty boy Eren, "I said huskily.

"I-I um, what?" Eren stuttered.

"I said, you're a dirty boy. _Do you need Heichou to clean you up_, hmmm?" I cooed softly as I stroked the boy's tanned cheek.

"H-Heichou, I-," he stuttered as his eyelashes fluttered.

"Shhh," I whispered as I brushed my thumb across his lips, "No need to be afraid Eren, it's just me."

I leaned closer to Eren and smirked. His petal pink lips quivered slightly as his wide eyes looked up at me. He bat his eyelashes softly as his cheeks grew rosy. He cocked his head to the side and bit his lip softly, as if he was deep in thought. Just a little closer and I could taste those soft, pink lips…

"Heichou…I—"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

I mentally screamed at the interruption. I was so close, so damn fucking close. I dropped him hand from Eren's cheek and glared angrily at the door.

"What is it?" I demanded.

Mikasa opened the door, Armin Arlert trailed quietly behind her with a frightened look. Mikasa addressed me with her normal, bland look, "Heichou, you are needed for the ten o clock 3DMG maneuvering class."

"Very well," I said as I walked toward the door, "Jaeger, clean up this mess."

"Yes sir!" he squeaked.

As I passed Mikasa I could see a faint smirk cross her features as our eyes locked. I wanted to smack the brat upside her head. Although she wasn't a major threat, she proved to be a bigger threat than I had calculated. Levi 1/ Mikasa 1

As I headed down the hall I could hear faint whispering.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I think Heichou is constipated."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys are all so sweet! **

_Just like the butterfly, I too will awaken in my own time. -Deborah Chaskin_

"Ouch, he said you looked constipated? We need to work on your flirting skills Levi," Hanji laughed as she clasped a hand on my back. We were currently outside the castle ways with our 3DMG, preparing for our afternoon maneuvering class. I was pretty sure Eren was scheduled to be at my two o clock class, and a rush of excitement flowed through me.

I sighed and shrugged her hand off. Petra gave me a sympathetic look as she shrugged her shoulders. It was the nicest way of telling me that I was hopeless. I crossed my arms over my chest and clicked my tongue in annoyance.

"I was doing fine until Ackerman decided to show up," I grunted, recalling the stoic adoptive sister of Eren. She was a pain in the ass.

"Oooh, cat fight! You should've known you'd have competition Levi!," Hanji said as she posed her hands like cat claws, "You're gonna have to step it up."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said as I leaned against a big ass tree.

"I think you're doing good so far Heichou. You just need to warm up a bit, don't be so cold when you talk to him. You have to be able to let him in," Petra said as she readjusted her harnesses.

"Mhm," I said with a disinterested tone.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mike, Erd, Gunter, and Auruo walking towards us. I lifted my hand to shush the women. I didn't want the buffoons eavesdropping. Upon walking up to us, Mike began sniffing all of us. I rolled my eyes as I felt Mike's breath on my neck while he sniffed me.

"You smell different Heichou," Mike said with an inquisitive look.

I raised an eyebrow as Mike bent down and sniffed me again, "Tch, I don't know what you're talking about."

"That, my dear friend is the smell of lo—" Hanji began, but stopped when Petra clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Lotion!" Petra laughed nervously, "I let Heichou borrow mine because his hands were dry after bleaching his uniforms. Bleach is really harsh on your skin, you know? Heheh. He didn't want anyone to know because he was a bit shy."

All eyes fell on me and I snorted, "Got a problem with that?"

"No Heichou," they all replied and I faintly heard Auruo asking Petra if he too could borrow her lotion. She gave him a playful shove as she began conversing with Hanji. He smiled at her with a lovesick expression while her back was turned. Tch, they were clueless.

The group drifted into talking about another topic. I shot Hanji an icy glare and she smiled sheepishly. For someone so smart, sometimes the woman was really dumb. She knew that I couldn't let anyone else know of my intentions concerning Eren just yet. I didn't want any snakes whispering in his ear and supplying him with false information or gossip. I also didn't want anyone planting any ideas in his head. I wanted to boy to like me for me, not because some bone head told him to. After years of having everyone admire me for the hero they thought I was, I yearned for someone to like me for who I genuinely am.

That was something I admired in Eren. Although the boy was star struck when we first met, he quickly learned that I wasn't some super hero, and that I was just like anyone else. I had my faults and I had my quirks. The brat never felt afraid to voice his opinion, albeit he would do it in a timid manner, but he did it none the less. He never told me what he thought would please me. Eren would always speak his mind, unlike the other soldiers who were like mindless drones. We would have conversations about military planning and strategies while he cleaned my office and I did paperwork, and I loved to hear his input. He spoke to me with excitement and childlike wonder. Eren was able to look past my hero façade, just as I was able to look past his "monster" façade. When we were together, it seemed like we were normal, just for a fleeting moment. It was something I cherished.

Hopefully, I'd be able to get in some quality time with the brat today during our 3DMG class. The group of new recruits walked over to us while chatting animatedly. Eren was wedged between Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. His face was jovial and relaxed as he laughed at something one of his friends said. A frown tugged at my lips. I wanted to be the one to make the shitty brat laugh. I kicked off the wall and signaled for the recruits to come over. A wave of silence fell over the group as my eyes crossed over them.

"You're all late," I deadpanned.

"But Heichou the class is at two and it's two now!" Sasha exclaimed.

She visibly flinched as I glared at the group, "To be on time is to be late. I expect you all to get your sorry asses out here at least ten minutes before any of my classes. I'll bet you lazy bastards didn't even stretch before coming out here?"

A low murmur erupted throughout the group as guilty looks where exchanged. I turned my attention to my nails as I let out an aggravated sigh, "And just what did you all plan on doing after you pulled a muscle out here? You'd be rendered useless. Petra and Auruo, give them a proper class on stretching. I hate to waste time, but an injured soldier would be an even bigger waste of time than wasting thirty minutes of maneuvering class."

"Yes Heichou!" they called as they took my place at the head of their group. The pair got the new recruits into formation and began the demonstrational class.

I let my eyes fall on Eren who was currently fairing far better than the other male recruits as they stretched. He was definitely more flexible than most. He certainly wasn't very muscular, but he was lean, and very lanky. It added nicely to his boy like charm. It was something I admired about the boy. He acted like a tough little shit, but in actuality, he was quite delicate, like a flower. If it wasn't for his titan healing, the boy's beautiful sun kissed skin would be littered with ugly scars and bruises.

The boy bent over and touched his toes with ease. I looked away to refrain myself from staring at the brunette's marvelously sculpted behind. I chewed my lip and willed the thoughts away as I gazed at the innocent, childlike eyes. Eren was like an angel, and I didn't want to sully his innocence before I finished wooing the boy. He had such a profound effect on my life and he deserved so much more. I was never big on affection and I certainly didn't want to spoil the shitty brat, but when I looked into those big puppy dog eyes of his, I felt like showering the boy in flowers and chocolates. Hell if Eren Jaeger wouldn't be the death of me. His warmth was enough to melt my cold heart.

I watched as Eren rose to his feet from his stretching position. He stumbled a bit and fell back onto Jean Kirstein. I narrowed my eyes as Jean shoved my angel off of him and berated him.

"What the hell Jaeger! Watch where you back up that fat ass of yours!"

"My ass isn't fat you bastard!" Eren yelled as punched Jean in the shoulder.

"Yeah right, that thing is humungous. It must be from having so many cocks shoved up it."

"What-? I'm not even gay you asshole," Eren growled.

As Eren's words rang through my ears I felt my stomach sink. I had never considered the possibility that Eren might not be physically attracted to men. The thought made my heart ache, but I wouldn't give up so easily. I always got what I wanted. _So the little shit isn't into guys? We'll see about that. _

When Petra and Auruo ended the stretching class, we moved into the 3DMG class. I let the others instruct the class because they didn't scare the brats shitless when they spoke. Besides, I'd always thought that actions spoke louder than words, so I decided I'd jump in if they need a demonstration.

"Since you guys are new to the Survey Corps, we don't really have a clear idea of how you all function as soldiers. We have designed a Titan simulation course, much like the one you went through during training to get a clear idea of your strengths and weaknesses. Keep in mind you have to control your momentum to be able to get a clean cut," Gunter explained, "if you aren't in control of your movements you lose your precision, and that's why you get shallow cuts. If you can control your momentum, you'll be able to get cleaner cuts."

"Also," Petra said, "sometimes you won't be able to go directly for a Titan's nape. If that is the case, you can make many superficial cuts to the muscle, like the Achilles' heel to stop a Titan's mobility before they heal. I want you all to focus on the precision of your cuts. We will shadow you as you move throughout the forest, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the group cried, eager to display their prowess.

As the group kicked off, I immediately began to shadow Eren. The kid was decent enough, but his maneuvering was subpar. His movements were too erratic and uncontrolled, much like his personality. He would shoot off in different directions without even thinking twice and he narrowly missed colliding with some of the other new recruits. He spun and twisted as he weaved through the woods with a look of fierce determination on his face. His movements were anything but graceful, but he continued to glide on. It seemed that he was still obsessed with killing Titans, even if they were fake in this case. I suppose I should applaud his enthusiasm however, because the brat looked so excited I thought he might wet himself. His blonde friend Armin struggled to keep up with him and eventually lost Eren, while Mikasa never missed a beat. I glared at the girl's back as I continued to trail Eren.

When he reached his first dummy Titan, he did a back flip and sliced the nape of its neck. The flip gave him enough momentum to slice it's nape in the blink of an eye, but his cut was shallow and not clean. He angrily mumbled to himself as he twisted around to examine his first cut. A few moments later his sister swooped in and nailed a much cleaner cut on the same dummy Titan. Eren clearly had some sort of inferior complex, because he twisted his face in annoyance after watching his sister perform.

"Mikasa you don't have to follow me everywhere! I know you want to protect me, but they're not even real Titans!" Eren shouted.

"But Eren-," Mikasa protested in a soft tone.

"Just go, okay? You're messing up my concentration," Eren said as he scouted the forest for another dummy Titan.

"Alright then," Mikasa said wearily as she tugged on her red scarf.

I couldn't help but smirk at the display. Eren was even more oblivious than I'd realize. The boy had two people pinning for his affections and he didn't even realize it. He was much too caught up in whatever was in his mind to even comprehend it. I shrugged it off as Eren stalked off in the opposite direction of Mikasa. I shot off in Eren's direction and our eyes met for a brief moment. Her angry glare met bored expression and I whizzed past her. She angrily mumbled _'damn shorty'_ before heading off. I felt my smirk widen.

As Eren continued to sail throughout the forest, he let out an excited cry as he closed in on a second Titan dummy. He did a half spin and sliced the nape of its neck. This cut was much better than the last and Eren wore a triumphant smile. He flipped over and circled the dummy Titan again and prepared to launch another attack. He performed another half spin and took a clean cut out of the dummy. Eren's smile grew even wider and he pumped his fist in the air.

He still had enough room for a third cut on the dummy, and Eren looped behind the Titan to land a third another cut. He did a complex spin and swung in to slash the titan again when he smacked heads with another recruit. Their heads met with a loud thunk, and Eren landed on the ground. The other recruit landed on a nearby tree branch and grasped his head in his hands.

"Sorry Eren!"

"Augh, it's okay Connie," Eren replied as he rubbed his forehead, "Ugh, my head."

Connie moved in to give Eren a hand, but I waved him off, "Continue the evaluation, I'll deal with Jaeger."

"Yes Heichou!" the boy squeaked as he took off.

I landed next to Eren and sighed. The boy had landed a few good hits and he got cocky. And where did that get him? On the ground, on his ass. I looked at the pitiful sight that was Eren Jaeger. He gave me a sheepish grin as he gingerly rubbed his now bruising head. I rolled my eyes at the boy and extended a hand to pull him up. He smiled at my kind gesture and grasped my hand. His hand was large and warm, and rather clammy. But it felt nice in my hand, like a perfect fit. I gently pulled the boy to his feet and my hand lingered a few more moments before I dropped it to my side.

Although I was thankful for the boy's safety, I couldn't help but marvel at his apparent lack of coordination. The boy was a tall, awkward, klutz.

"Oi, shitty brat, are you alright?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes sir, I'm okay, just a few bruises," he answered.

"Good then. You looked like a bird with a broken wing out there Jaeger, not graceful at all."

Eren smiled sheepishly and nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry Heichou. I was trying my best."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for. You just need to work on your maneuvering, like your stance for instance. If you spin with your arms out, you will be in better control then letting your arms hang by your side like two limp noodles," I said as I looked at the boy.

"Like this Heichou?" Eren asked imitating trying the stance I described. He stood with his arms out and the triggers in both hands.

"Widen your stance a bit and bend your knees," I said.

"Like this?" Eren asked, eager to please.

At this point, my pulse quickened as I watched Eren. The sight was absolutely adorable. His brow was knotted in concentration and a childlike pout adorned his plump, pink lips. His brown hair was tousled and fell over his big, teal green eyes. I felt the urge to reach out and touch the boy. Even though he stated he had no interest in men, I couldn't give up my pursuit. Pride be damned, I would find a way to make that boy mine.

I bit my lip. I cautiously walked over to Eren and placed my hands of his hips, "No, like this."

I kicked his foot out a little and helped him plant his feet into a proper stance. His breath hitched in his throat as I touched him and his face immediately flushed pink. I was glad my face was hidden behind his back, otherwise, he would have seen my flushed face. Even though our bodies weren't touching, I could feel the heat radiating off the brunette. It was warm and inviting. I couldn't help but enjoy having the boy so close to me, and a small smile played at my lips.

I desperately tried to calm my beating heart; for fear that it might burst out of my chest. I took a deep breath and grasped his hips and moved him into a slow, mimicked spin. He was hesitant at first, but followed my lead none the less. His body followed mine as I guided him into the movement. It was like dance of sorts. When we were halfway through the spin I moved my hands to Eren's arms and made a slashing motion as we span. When we finished the rotation I reluctantly let go of Eren and took a step back.

"Get it now?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I think I understand," Eren stammered, his cheeks still pink.

"Good, this class is just about over," I said as other soldiers began flying over our heads," Come on, let's head back now, it's probably time for lunch."

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

After we made it back to the castle, I took a cold shower. I didn't want to wash Eren's scent from me, but I was covered in sweat. The cool water calmed my pounding heart. I felt I'd made a small progression with Eren, but I wanted so much more. When I finished showering, I met Hanji and Petra in the kitchen.

"Anything new happen?" Hanji asked as she began to fill her plate.

"Not really," I answered truthfully, "But I overheard that brat talking and he said he doesn't like men."

"I'm sorry Heichou," Petra frowned as she grabbed a biscuit, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not giving up just yet," I deadpanned as I filled my plate with food that didn't look entirely disgusting.

"Good for you, you persistent little thing! You're like a fungus that won't die," Hanji laughed as we headed toward the mess hall.

I shot Hanji a glare as we sat down at our usual table. Auruo, Eld, and Gunter were already seated and happily munching away. I set my plate down along with my cup of tea. I sat at the end of the table, facing an empty seat. Hanji plopped down next to me while Petra took the seat diagonal to me, next to Auruo. I pushed around the slop of potatoes on my plate lazily.

"Where's Mike?" Hanji asked as she chewed.

"Guard duty," Auruo answered.

Petra playfully shoved him, "Don't talk while you eat! You'll end up biting your tongue!" she chastised.

Auruo's cheeks flushed and he grinned madly. I rolled my eyes and sipped my tea. My eyes trailed over to Eren's table. Most of his friends were already seated and eating, but Eren was nowhere to be seen. As I turned my head, I saw him walking out of the mess hall with a plate full of food. His hair was disheveled and he had a bit of dried drool on his cheek. From the looks of it, he boy had just woken up from a nap.

Hanji eyed Eren with a devious grin. She locked eyes with Petra in some unspoken women's language, and they both nodded.

"Eren!" Hanji called out, "Come here!"

"Come sit with us Eren," Petra said with a friendly smile.

Those devious wenches. Eren glanced at my table with apprehension and then sent a longing gaze toward the table with his friends. He shifted uncomfortably and chewed on his bottom lip.

"Oh come on, you sit with your friends every day. What? You don't have time for us oldies?" Hanji asked with a pout.

"N-no Hanji-san that's not it at all! It's fine, I'll sit with you guys," Eren said hurriedly.

"Great, you can sit next to Levi Heichou," Petra said.

"Okay," Eren said as he set his plate down and took the seat across from me.

I grasped my tea and took a long sip. What exactly where those two playing at? I watched as Eren wolfed down his food. He devoured the mushy potatoes and the loaf of bread greedily and was creating quite the mess. He then proceeded to obnoxiously slurp down his drink, without wiping the crumbs away from his mouth. I would have scolded the boy, but watching his innocent eyes, I held my tongue.

"Disgusting," I heard Auruo mumble.

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I heard Auruo's rude words to Eren. Sometimes I wondered if the man was as grumpy as me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. I sighed and wiped the crumbs from the boy's face before he could make a mess of his peas. He looked at me with wide eyes as I cleaned his cheek. He was probably confused by the kind gestures I was giving him. I had to admit, the look of confusion was adorable on his face. My squad members on the other hand, stared at me wide eyed and mouths agape, and I swore I felt Mikasa's glare from somewhere in the room.

"Tch, you're such a messy little shit," I scolded him; "Do you always need Heichou to clean you up?"

"S-sorry Heichou, I'll try to be a little neater," he said as he slowly spooned the peas in his mouth.

"So Eren," Hanji began as Eren shoveled the peas in his mouth, "do you have a girlfriend?"

Eren nearly choked on his food and quickly gulped down his glass of water. He looked at Hanji with his eyes wide. He nervously swallowed his food before he spoke, "N-no! I don't have a girlfriend Hanji-san."

I rolled my eyes. What was Hanji playing at? I already knew the boy was single, hell I knew he'd never had his first kiss just by looking at him. The boy screamed, blushing, hormonal bride, anybody could tell that. But Petra and Hanji looked like a hound that had caught onto a scent as they eyed him. Eren glanced around the table as he tried to avoid the women's gaze.

"Oh come on Eren, a handsome boy like you? Surely there's some girl out there's who has at least caught your eye," Petra teased.

"I-well not really," Eren admitted and he swallowed another spoonful of peas.

"Come one Eren, you can tell us!" Hanji prodded.

"W-well I mean Mikasa is pretty, but she's my sister, so that doesn't count. Krista is pretty I guess, but I think Ymir likes her. There was this girl Annie, but she joined the Military Police, and she kinda had a big nose. I really don't have much time for girls, I just wanna kill Titans," Eren answered childishly.

"Well since there aren't any girls who have caught your eye," Petra began.

"Perhaps there's a boy who's caught your eye?" Hanji finished.

Eren's face flushed a bright shade of red and he choked on his peas for a second time, "I-I'm not interested in men."

"Could have fooled me," Auruo murmured. Gunter and Eld silently snickered.

"Really! I'm not," Eren protested.

I quirked an eyebrow at the sudden shift in the conversation and eyed Hanji and Petra. I saw where they were going with this, and I was quite pleased. Those devious wenches.

"I think the young lad doth protest too much," Eld laughed as he sipped his tea.

"How could you know you're not interested in men if you've never tried it before Eren?" Petra asked kindly.

"I-I mean well," Eren stammered, "I just d-don't."

"Eren you know love isn't about the brain at all! It's all about chemicals and hormones actually," Hanji chirped animatedly, "and as unscientific as it sounds, love is mostly about what's in your heart. So let's think about it this way, do you find your friend Armin attractive?"

"N-no I mean he's handsome, but he's my best friend," Eren stammered.

"Reiner?" Petra asked.

"No, I mean he's handsome too and all but I told you I'm not-"

"I know, but bear with us okay?" Hanji asked, "Keep an open mind."

"Your friend Jean?" Petra asked.

"Ew! Horse face? No!" Eren said angrily. Eren's confused eyes and his flushed eyes glazed over me a moment and I smirked behind my tea cup.

"What about…" Hanji began stroking her chin.

She scanned the mess hall twice before her eyes settled on me with a smirk.

"What about…Levi?" she asked with a devilish smile.

The moment of truth was upon us as Eren stared at me with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth several times, and a small squeak escaped his lips. He took a deep breath before answering.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, I wanna thank everyone for all the reviews (good or bad), favorites, follows, and PMS. Seriously, the view count almost doubled. You guys are all so sweet, sorry for the delay, I've been working on some of my old fics and I've started some new ones too. Ahh, priorities, priorities. Still that's no excuse for such a long delay. Again I'm sorry (and I'm also sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, expect longer chapters in the future!).**

"_You can only chase a butterfly for so long."-Jane Yolen_

"_What about…Levi?" she asked with a devilish smile. _

_The moment of truth was upon us as Eren stared at me with wide eyes. He opened and closed his mouth several times, and a small squeak escaped his lips. He took a deep breath before answering._

"L-Levi Heichou?" Eren asked he gulped nervously. His eyes darted around the table nervously as all eyes were fixed on him, "I-I mean well Heichou is really handsome…"

As the soft words danced off Eren's lips, I gripped the brim of the tea cup, nearly dropping it from shock. I took a moment to revel in the moment. Eren looked like an adorable blushing bride, and it was a sight I wouldn't soon forget. It was beautiful. The boy's head was bowed, and flushed pink with embarrassment. His normally wide and excited teal green eyes were half lidded timid, a drastic change for the normally head strong and confident boy. A nervous bead of sweat rolled down his caramel toned cheek as he twiddled his thumbs erratically. As I watched the nervous boy in front of me, I could feel my heart pounding so hard it threatened to burst out of my chest. I fought hard to maintain my normal façade, but my mouth was twitching, threatening to pull upwards into a wide grin. Had the brat really said I was handsome? I bit into my lip and raised my teacup to my lips to conceal my smirk. Petra and Hanji were fairing no better than I and were practically glowing at Eren's words. They smiled brightly at Eren, and looked like they were about to burst from joy.

As my heart continued to hammer away in my chest, I began to internally fret. Should I thank the boy? Compliment him back? Grasp his large hand, press a chaste kiss to his palm, and proclaim my undying love? I snorted at my last thought. The boy may unknowingly have me wrapped around his finger, but I wasn't going to spoil him just yet. I sipped at my tea quietly as I worried over what to say. What if I said the wrong thing to the boy? What if he complimented me to stroke my ego? The possibilities silently ate away at me. I was always a man for the finite, a simple yes or no. A choice had to be made, and hopefully a choice with no regrets. An awkward silence fell upon us, aside from the choked gasps of Auruo and Gunter, while Erd watched quietly.

Petra broke the pregnant pause when she smiled at Eren and pinched his cheek, "Is that so Eren?"

"Y-yes," he stammered, bowing his head to avoid eye contact with me. My smirk widened a bit, and I fought the urge to stroke the nervous boy's head in reassurance.

"So do you like Levi?" Hanji prodded, leaning into the boy's personal space.

"Of course I like Levi Heichou! He's my hero!" Eren exclaimed, as he tried to push the mad scientist away from him.

"No, Eren, I think you misunderstood what Hanji meant," Petra laughed, "She was asking if you _like_ Levi Heichou. You know, are you attracted to Levi Heichou?"

I watched with anticipation as Eren chewed nervously on his plush, pink lips. His brow was furrowed and knitted together in frustration. He glanced at me with nervous eyes, and I did my best to maintain my stoic look, and hide my anticipation. _What if the said no?_ I wondered nervously. _I would be crushed, and an even bitterer old man than I already was. But what if he said yes? I would be elated, over the fucking moon. _ He opened and closed his mouth several times but didn't speak. He clenched his fist and unclenched it as he let out short, raggedy breathes.

"Well," Eren began, speaking slowly as if he was carefully mulling over his word choices, "I certain admire and respect Levi Heichou…he-he was my childhood hero, and one of the reasons why I wanted to join the scouting regiment in the first place. I look up to Levi Heichou a lot, I really, really do…But I just—I just… Levi Heichou is like a father figure to me, and I-"Eren bit softly into his lip as a clouded look came over his bright eyes. He sighed softly, "I just don't feel that way about him."

The teacup I was holding nearly shattered from the death grip I had on it. My heart twisted painfully in my chest as Eren's words played over in my head. The brat saw me as a…father figure? Granted I was half his age, but still I thought I at least stood a chance! These past fews days I had done my utmost to give the brat the impression that I felt something more for him than the platonic feeling he just admitted he held for me! I had blatantly favored the boy and outright shamelessly flirted with him on multiple occasions. Was all I had done for naught? Maybe I had never stood a chance in the first place. I internally screamed and I shifted in my chair. It felt like my heart was being wrenched out of my chest with the brat's bare hands. I tried to breathe but there was a large lump in my throat. I felt like I was choking on all the things I wish I had said to the brat before he publically rejected me in front of my own squad and Hanji.

I could feel Petra and Hanji shift their eyes over to me, but I did my best to avoid their sympathetic looks. The brat had his eyes glued to his plate as he played with the food on his plate. He was no doubt as embarrassed by the whole ordeal and struggling to keep his composure. Even though the brat had rejected me, I couldn't help but admire the kind hearted for letting me down as kindly as he did. He could have been outright disgusted that an old pervert half his age was shamelessly lusting over him. He could have been angry that Hanji and Petra would suggest that he could ever hold romantic feelings for his childhood hero. Instead, Eren took in all in stride and let me down gently. I wanted to be angry with the boy—I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to hate the adorable little brat. Even though I wanted to cry, and pound my fists against the boy's chest and demand he open his heart for me, I knew that I couldn't. The brat was a wild and beautiful creature that was never meant to be mine.

I could feel my heart continue to slowly break as I watched the beautiful boy. I slowly set down my teacup and pushed away from the table. My squad members eyed me suspiciously and I sent them the most venomous look I could muster despite my aching heart. They reeled backwards in fear as I turned on my heel. I walked out of the mess hall as calmly as I could despite my shaking legs. As soon as I rounded the corner I quickened my pace and all but ran to my quarters. Normally I would have removed my boots before laying on my bed, but as soon as I shut the door behind I threw myself onto my bed and shut my eyes. My heart ached and hot angry tears threatened to spill from my eyes as I allowed myself to wallow in self-pity. Perhaps I was doomed from the start. Did I honestly expect to be able to woo Eren and worm my way into his heart as he had mine? The boy was young, and beautiful. He was a free spirit—very alive and passionate. He reminded me of myself in my younger years when I was a ruthless thug in the underground living with the best friends I'd ever had.

We always dreamed of seeing the surface, just as Eren and his friends dreamed of seeing the ocean. Although we managed to get out of the underground and the filth, I'd lost the two that I held most dear to me. I began losing everyone I held close and it turned me into a shell of what I used to be. I could only pray the same wouldn't happen to Eren. He was Humanity's Last Hope, and I still loved the boy. Perhaps I couldn't earn Eren's love, but I could still earn his respect. It was clear the boy admired me, it was plain to see. But at that moment, as I lay in my bed and cried softly, I vowed to protect Eren Jaeger. I wouldn't allow him to lose himself just as I had lost myself. The boy was young and passionate, and that's what I loved most about him. I was going to preserve that part of him, even if that meant the death of me.

Tears rolled down my cheek softly. It felt as though I'd been drained of all my energy. I needed to get up and see to my squad and the new recruits, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. It wasn't unheard of for me to miss training in favor of finishing paperwork or cleaning, and I was more than sure that Petra and Hanji would cover for me. I was nursing a newly broken heart, and I wasn't ready to get up and a world without even a sliver of hope that I could get Eren t to fall for me. No. For now I was content to lie in my bed and cry into my pillow, something I hadn't done in years. It was like a cruel joke, Humanity's Strongest, reduced to a sobbing mess due to the lack of love from some bright eyed, angel faced brat.

My eyes felt heavy and I allowed my mind to slip into a state of unconscious sleep to escape the heartbreak of reality. One last, lone tear slid down my face as I softly whispered the name of the boy I knew would haunt my dreams.

"Eren…"

**Omg, sorry again guys for the long wait and a sad chapter. I wrote, and rewrote this chapter so many times, and I'm not really good at evoking the feels…Gah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Feel free to make any suggestions or ask questions and such in the reviews. I'm banking on updating again sometime in the next two weeks. I'm starting the next chapter as we speak!**


End file.
